Ab Imo Pectore
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Alors qu'une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard, Sirius se meurt d'amour. Et quand Dumbledore décide de rapprocher les élèves, le jeune Black n'hésite pas à en profiter pour conquérir l'élu de son coeur ... Pour le pire et le meilleur !


Fanfiction Harry Potter.

Epoque des Maraudeurs.

Titre: Ab imo pectore

Rating: T

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Disclamer: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

Résumé : Quand Dumbledore décide de tenter une de ses étranges idées dans un but aussi inconnu que méconnu, les ennuis comme les surprises ne sont pas loin, surtout pour les Maraudeurs … Peut être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée après tout …

Note : Un OS sur mon couple fétiche du moment… Sirius/Remus… Incroyable de se rendre compte à quel point il est dur d'écrire sur son couple préféré du moment… J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu …

Ps : Aux lecteurs de Hein ? … Navré pour le retard. (C'est moi où je passe ma vie à m'excuser du retard ?)

**AB IMO PECTORE **

James Charlus Potter était allongé de tout son long sur son cher lit. Il aurait pu dormir paisiblement s'il n'y avait pas eu des hurlements provenant de la salle commune et si son meilleur ami, alias Sirius Orion Black n'avait pas décidé de se servir de lui comme oreiller et confident. Résultat, James écoutait son ami vantait les atouts de son second meilleur ami, Remus Jonathan Lupin. Bien que l'héritier Potter doive avouer qu'il était aussi étrange qu'amusant et touchant de voir Sirius se pâmer d'amour devant Moony, il aurait préférait que son ami lui décrivent plutôt un corps aux attributs plus féminins et certainement pas celui de Remus…

- Prongs, tu te souviens quand nous étions en troisième année, j'avais offert une statue en chocolat à Moony ?

- Oui, bien que le mot statue soit surement exagéré pour le gros tas de chocolat fondu et bavant qu'était ton cadeau... Se moqua James mais Sirius se fit un honneur de l'ignorer, préférant rêvasser sur Remus.

- Et bien, c'est ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureux de mon Moony. Tu aurais vu ses yeux briller…

- Je les ai vus. J'étais là, imbécile …

- Ses jolies petites prunelles ambres aux reflets dorés … Murmura le jeune Black en soupirant de bonheur.

- Padfoot… Tu sais que tu es vraiment inquiétant… Bonté divine ! Si cela fait si longtemps que tu l'aimes pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais déclaré ?

- Je t'ai longuement observé et j'en ai conclu que se déclarer n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder… Je suis sûr que Moony frappe plus fort qu'Evans ! S'extasia Sirius, toujours béat.

- Lily… Appelle-là Lily, après tout c'est ta future belle-sœur …

- Ah bon ? Se moqua Sirius, qui songeait qu'affirmer cela était presque diffamatoire !

- Et bien c'est évident. Tu es mon frère. Elle est ma future femme… Elle est donc ta future belle-sœur.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je …

- Je ne le veux pas. Coupa James, s'attendant déjà au pire.

- … pense qu'Evans est plutôt parti pour être ma future ennemie juridique.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par te tuer, à sa place je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, alors je devrais défendre ton innocence devant un tribunal pendant que tu reposeras en paix dans un cimetière où Wortmail sera l'unique personne à venir se recueillir sur ta tombe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrais un elfe de maison porter des roses rouges sur ton cercueil …

- Quel ami dévoué ! Pourquoi des roses rouges ? Souligna James, perplexe.

- Symbole de l'amour. Cela fera très ironique je trouve .Mon côté Black qui ressort surement …

- Surement … Sourit James en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sirius qui poussa un hurlement et se releva aussitôt traitant James de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait ce qui poussa le jeune Potter à se demander qui, par Merlin, lui en avait appris autant …

- Dis, James… Reprit Sirius après un passage par la salle de bain en reprenant place sur le lit de Prongs tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

- Oui ?

- On va se promettre quelque chose. Promets-moi en premier que tu ne révéleras à personne ce que je pense vraiment de Moony.

- Evidemment. Approuva James, vexé que Sirius ait pensé qu'il ait pu se servir de cette information pour une quelconque blague …

- Deuxièmement, on se promet de tout faire pour qu'on réussisse à sortir avec l'élu de notre cœur et de ne jamais se laisser tomber pour autant …

- Wow… Je ne te savais pas romantique, Siri !

- James …

Voyant le sérieux de Sirius, qui était surement plus rare qu'un sourire de Macgonagall, James s'assit face à son ami et déclara :

- Moi, James Charlus Potter déclare tout faire pour que tu sois heureux et que Moony t'aime en retour. Je promets aussi de ne jamais t'abandonner dans cette quête comme dans la vie. Notre amitié est indestructible !

- Moi, Sirius Orion Black déclare tout faire pour que tu sois heureux et que Evans t'aime en retour. Je promets aussi de ne jamais t'abandonner. Jamais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais, je ne te trahirai ou laisserai seul dans un moment dur… Finit Sirius en souriant doucement et en tendant sa main à James qui la serra avec formalité avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux provoquant un nouveau cri :

- Comment veux-tu que Moony me trouve beau si tu passes ton temps à me décoiffer, frère indigne !

- Hum …

- Tu m'écoutes au moins !

- Hum …

- James !

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, Padfoot, mais comment se fait-il que ni Remus ni Wortmail ne soient là ?

- Sais pas …Moony doit trainer à la bibli… Et Peter est surement avec lui …Répondit Sirius qui avait décidé de ne pas s'en prendre à James qui risquait sinon de recommencer à l'ignorer, et Sirius _détestait_ ça …

- Peter à la bibliothèque ? S'étonna James.

- Bah …

- Mouais… Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Prongs.

- Sais pas …

…_**SB/RL…**_

Remus Lupin, alias Moony, loup-garou à son actif, écoutait son enseignante parlait sans douceur de la dernière idée de Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La directrice des Gryffondors, connue sous le doux nom de Minerva Macgonagall s'interrompit soudainement pour se tourner vers le préfet qu'était Remus et Peter Pettigrow, assis à ses côtés :

- Où sont encore passé Mr. Black et Mr. Potter ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Répondit doucement Lupin avec un calme et une assurance que lui envièrent bien des élèves.

La directrice des rouges et ors retourna à ses explications, une moue méfiante sur son visage. Si les deux catastrophes ambulantes qu'étaient ses deux élèves ne venaient pas à son cours, premier de la journée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon …

Remus soupira en se disant qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de réveiller ses amis avant de partir déjeuner comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Oh, et puis, c'était leur faute aussi, si James ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir avec ses ronflements, et Sirius par ses incessantes moqueries envers le ronfleur, Remus aurait été de meilleur humeur et n'aurait pas empêché Peter de réveiller les deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis.

- Rangez vos affaires et n'oubliez pas que j'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire durant la période qui va suivre. Il va de soi que je désire de la maison Gryffondor qu'elle se fasse remarquer en bien.

Aussitôt les élèves plièrent bagage et s'en allèrent vers leur prochain cours. Pete s'approcha de Remus et dit :

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Rien de bon, Wortmail, rien de bon …

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai beau avoir un immense respect pour le professeur Dumbledore, je dois avouer que certaines de ses idées farfelues seraient bien mieux si elles restaient dans sa tête et qu'il ne décidait pas de les réaliser. Franchement, Pete, un sort d'attachement ?

- L'idée est bonne. Être obligé de passer une journée collée à quelqu'un peut faciliter l'entente entre maison …

- Ou créer une émeute générale …

- Et aider à l'intégration des élèves mis à l'écart. Qui sait si tu ne trouveras pas en la personne avec laquelle tu es attaché une âme sœur ou un ami ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Peter, mais tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait se passer si Sirius se retrouvait avec Severus Snape, ou James avec le Poufsouffle qui tourne autour de Lily, ou toi avec une fan hystérique de Sirius, ou moi avec ….

- Tu t'entends avec tout le monde, Remus ! Sourit Peter.

- Peut être mais je t'avoue que je n'aimerais pas passer ma journée avec une Melissa, ou un Cormack …

- Il est sympa Cormack ! Protesta Wortmail.

- Un peu trop prétentieux pour moi … Souffla Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le cours de Potion.

- Dixit celui qui fréquente James Potter et Sirius Black…

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil ! Rit doucement Lupin.

- Et en quoi ?

- Hum …. Cormack est tout le temps prétentieux, alors que James ne l'est que devant les autres …

- Et Sirius ? Insista Peter, ravi de piéger son ami.

- Sirius est un cas à part…

- Ah oui, Padfoot est et sera toujours un cas particulier !

- Exactement ! Soupira Remus, amusé.

A cet instant, semblant surgir de nulle part, Sirius tomba devant eux, par réflexe les deux autres garçons levèrent la tête vers le haut et ne purent que constater que le plafond était toujours à sa place. D'un même mouvement, ils posèrent de nouveau leur regard vers Sirius puis le levèrent encore vers le plafond. Remus secoua la tête, désabusé alors qu'un franc sourire étirait les lèvres de leur ami, derrière lequel James avait surgi.

- Mumus ! Beugla Sirius qui ne connaissait apparemment pas le mot discrétion.

- Oui ?

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Remus baissa le regard sur ce que Sirius tenait entre ses mains pour constater avec amusement que son ami lui montrait fièrement une petite boite à musique.

- Tu sais surement à quoi ça sert ! Jamesie m'a dit que c'était moldu…

- Et par quel miracle James saurait-il ça ?

- Bah, c'est pas sorcier.

- Effectivement. Et donc pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire, Mus ! C'est pas sorcier ! Répéta James en se penchant pour poser sa main sur le front de son ami…

- Pourtant, t'as pas l'air malade … Bizarre …

A côté Peter pouffa ce qui lui attira le regard interrogatif de James, tandis que Sirius se demandait pourquoi le doux rire de son Moony emplissait leur discussion.

- Rentrez, mes enfants ! Intervint le professeur Slughorn avec bonne humeur.

Remus s'assit à sa place habituelle et avant que James ait eu le temps d'atterrir, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la manière dont s'asseyait le jeune Potter, à ses côtés, Sirius se faufila dans la place libre et se retrouva avec James sur ses genoux.

- Bah, Siri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi Remus rigolait…

- T'as pas l'impression d'être collant, là ? Se moqua James.

- Naan …

- Gamin.

- Mr. Black, Mr Potter, si vous avez fini de vous faire les yeux doux, peut être pourriez-vous vous trouvez une chaise chacun … Les interrompit le professeur.

- Moi, faire les yeux doux à ça ? Beurk … Vous m'insultez, professeur ! S'écria Sirius en chassant James qui tomba au sol dans un étrange craquement…

- Tu m'as cassé les fesses ! Cria-t-il, horrifié en se tâtant le derrière.

- Pas possible, il n'y a que de la graisse…

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis gros ?

- Merlin, James a utilisé un mot de plus de 10 lettres… Fit semblant de s'extasier Sirius.

- Parce que tu comptes les lettres des mots que j'utilise ? Je te savais dingue de moi, mais à ce point …

- Je n'insinue pas que tu es gros… Tu l'es.

- Ignore ma question… Lâche… Enfonça James avec malice.

- Ignore ma remarque … Lâche…

- Et bien, vous voilà un point commun. Sourit Remus qui ne tarda pas à perdre ce fameux sourire au plus grand désespoir de Sirius quand le professeur de potion retira 10 points à Gryffondor pour perturbation de cours.

- On ne perturbe rien du tout ! S'énerva le jeune Black.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à moi d'en décider, Mr. Black ?

- Certainement pas. !

- Ah …Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est bien simple en fait, c'est même d'une simplicité déconcertante, je suis étonné que vous n'y ayez pas songé, c'est digne d'un enfant de deux ans, plus même, je suis persuadé qu'avec avec un peu de temps, même Snivellus aurait pu trouver tellement c'est évident. C'est d'ailleurs d'une évidence étonnante. Je dirais même d'une étonnante évidence … Oh, Merlin, je crains de devoir vous laisser là, professeur, j'entends notre cher directeur qui m'appelle ! Finit Sirius en se relevant de la chaise pour décamper vers la porte qu'il claque d'un geste ferme et bruyant.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure de retenue ce soir. Lâcha négligemment Slughorn en mettant un point final aux instructions qu'il notait au tableau.

James reprit sa place en souriant largement puis s'attela à la lourde tâche de faire une potion avec Remus comme partenaire.

Deux chaudrons explosés, trois élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie, et une odeur suspecte plus tard, les Gryffondors de septième année quittèrent leur cours pour aller manger, soupirant de bonheur en repensant que le Vendredi, ils commençait les cours à 10heures et les terminaient à 12h … En contre partie, ils avaient un emploi du temps blindé le reste du temps… Mais pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient renoncé à leur après-midi de libre où ils étaient seuls à se balader dans les couloirs pendant que les autres élèves étudiaient …

James, Remus et Peter prirent place à la table des rouges et ors à l'instant où Lily Evans et son amie, Alice Owens, s'installaient.

- Lily-jolie, ta beauté m'éblouit de jour en jour, ton intelligence m'aveugle, ton caractère me renverse le cœur… Oh, ma douce, accepterais-tu de te joindre à moi demain pour une simple visite à Pré-au-lard, en tout bien tout honneur ?

- Potter. Garde tes discours, j'aimerais manger en paix.

- En plus, demain, tu seras lié à quelqu'un ! Sourit Alice

- Hein ?

- Pardon. Le reprit Remus.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Moony ? Demanda Prongs.

- Parce qu'il faut utiliser un langage correct ! C'est pas sorcier.

- Au secours, Remus devient fou ! Cria James en bondissant en arrière. Malheureusement, Sirius qui n'avait au final assisté à aucun cours de la matinée, avait tout de même décidé que son estomac valait la peine qu'il prenne le risque de revoir Slughorn, se trouvait juste derrière James qui le percuta de plein fouet.

- Je t'ai tant manqué ? Grogna Sirius en se massant le nez.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

- Ne parle pas de tes plaisirs solitaires devant tout le monde, mon cœur … Se moqua Sirius en volant la place de James qui ne tarda pas à réagir, haussant les épaules puis demandant très poliment à l'autre voisin de Remus s'il pouvait lui céder sa place. Intimidée, la jeune fille bafouilla en lui laissant sa place sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus, indifférent de Sirius et furieux de Lily.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était penché vers Remus avec un air de conspirateur :

- Dis moi en quoi tu deviens fou, et je t'aiderais à mieux le vivre, mon ami …

- En réalité, ce n'est pas sorcier …

- Merlin, voilà qu'il recommence ! S'épouvanta James qui fit un grand geste, manquant d'assommer Remus.

Un léger rire attira l'attention de Sirius et James qui se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lily qui déclara avec amusement :

- « C'est pas sorcier » est une expression moldue qui signifie que « ce n'est pas compliqué ». Pour les moldus, la magie étant inexistante, elle est donc forcément compliquée. Quand quelque chose « n'est pas sorcier », cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas compliqué, facile à comprendre …

- Oh ! Tu as cru que je parlais moldu tout à l'heure… S'écria James. En réalité, je voulais dire que j'avais deviné que c'était moldu car cela n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier.

- J'avais compris, idiot. Et on ne « parle pas moldu ». Ils ont la même langue que nous… De plus, es-tu sûr de connaitre tous les objets magiques existant ? Contra Remus.

- James ? Appela Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Là, tu as l'air aussi bête qu'un véracasse ….

- Eh ! C'est juste un quipropro …

- Quiproquo, James. Corrigea négligemment Remus en prenant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Si tu le dis.

James se servit également et commença à manger tout en se lançant dans un discours avec son pauvre voisin qui se trouvait être une quatrième année, effrayée d'être si près de James Potter, une légende de Poudlard…

Sirius se pencha vers Remus et lança d'un ton faussement négligé :

- Dis, Mus, tu as quelqu'un en vu en ce moment ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir …

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, il savait pertinemment que Sirius ne demandait jamais quelque chose sans avoir une idée derrière la tête…

- Et toi ? Retourna poliment le loup-garou, pas du tout intéressé par la réponse.

- Oui.

Moony releva doucement la tête, intrigué par le ton étrangement doux de Sirius. Il croisa deux prunelles d'un gris orageux qui le fixaient avec une sincérité désarmante.

- Et qui est- ce ? Garçon ou fille ?

- Garçon … Chuchota Sirius.

- Siri ? Interrogea Remus en voyant son ami devenir inhabituellement timide.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

- Jamais, Moony.

Le regard peu convaincu que lui renvoya le dénommé fit renaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius qui s'empara de la main de son ami afin de le trainer avec lui hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard curieux, amusé et un peu inquiet de James qui hésita à les suivre puis décida qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas que Sirius fasse cela si jamais il parvenait à autant s'approcher de sa Lily … Bien qu'il soit sûr que Sirius n'aurait pas les mêmes considérations.

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir.

- J'attends. Avoue tes méfaits, Padfoot.

- Tout de suite tu penses que j'ai fait une bêtise. Et bien non, Mumus ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Strictement rien… Et par ailleurs, j'en suis fort contrit. En réalité, si nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ce lieu, c'est …

- pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage …

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Remus ? Je vais finir par croire James, tu ne serais pas un peu malade ? S'inquiéta le jeune Black en s'avançant déposant délicatement sa main sur le front de Moony qui ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir …

- Tu trembles ?

Le souffle chaud de Sirius sur son visage provoqua un rougissement chez Remus, et la voix inquiète de l'animagus se fit plus rauque :

- Remus …

- Et les gars ! Vous devez m'aider. Je vais mourir… Non… Le monde est si cruel … Je veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances … Pleurnicha James en s'effondrant sur le lit alors que Remus bondissait en arrière et que Sirius fusillait d'un regard plus noir que le charbon son imbécile de meilleur ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, James ? Interrogea plutôt Remus.

- Il se passe que … Par Merlin, un sort d'attachement, Dumbledore est devenu fou !

- Personnellement, je crois qu'il l'a toujours été… Attends… Un sort d'attachement ? QUOI ? MAIS IL EST FOU ? Beugla Sirius.

- Oui ! Le soutint James, une main sur le cœur.

- Oui ! Complètement !

- Oui ! Totalement !

- Oui ! Immensément !

- Oui ! Incroyablement !

- Oui ! Irrémédiablement !

- Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée… Intervint Remus en voyant qu'à chaque injonction les deux jeunes hommes se grandissaient, grimpant sur le lit pour James, sur la table de chevet de Peter pour Sirius.

- Sirius, veux-tu te suicider dès maintenant avec moi ?

- Ah non ! Suicide-toi tout seul !

- James, Sirius… Ce n'est que pour une journée… Ce n'est pas la mort … Expliqua posément Remus alors qu'il avait eu la même réaction en moins … intense auparavant.

- Mais imagine que je me retrouve avec Servillus ? Ou pire que Lily se retrouve avec un espèce de bellâtre vantard ?

- Tu ne veux pas que Lily se retrouve avec toi alors ? Se moqua Sirius, toujours en équilibre précaire sur la table de chevet.

- Descends de cette table, Sirius. Les interrompit Remus, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

- Ou… Et si je me retrouve avec Bellatrix ? Beurk … Il parait qu'elle ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine … Se répugna le cousin de la demoiselle.

- Descends de cette table, Sirius.

- Et avec Narcissa ? Elle est plus froide que la banquise !

- Ou avec Goyle ? Il est plus bête que Crabbe ! Pleura de désespoir Sirius rien qu'à l'idée.

- Sirius, tu devrais descendre maintenant.

- … Qui est lui-même plus bête qu'un véracasse sans cervelle !

- Aucun véracasse n'a de cervelle, James …

- Mais si !

- Descends de là, Sirius ! S'énerva Remus.

- Non ! Continua le jeune homme en observant avec défi James.

- Si !

- Descends !

- Non ! Répliqua Sirius en regardant cette fois Remus.

- Non quoi ? Interrogea alors James. A qui Sirius s'adressait-il réellement ?

- Pas de cervelle… Comme toi ! Se fit une joie de rétorquer Padfoot.

- Espèce de…

- Descends de là, sombre crétin !

Et soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand pour dévoiler Peter qui poussa un hurlement de protestation en voyant Sirius perché sur sa table de chevet, piétinant sans gêne ses affaires. Surpris, le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, oubliant la position précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait, et c'est dans un grand bruit qu'il s'écrasa au sol… Le silence tomba dans le dortoir. James, Remus et Peter fixaient tous trois leur ami, étalé au sol, qui ne semblait pas réagir… Prudemment, Remus fit un pas en avant puis un autre et encore un autre, James imitant son étrange démarche et Wortmail observant la scène, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

James, qui avait fini par rattraper et dépasser Moony donna un léger coup de pied dans le corps inerte de Sirius :

- Tu crois qu'il est vraiment blessé ? Questionna doucement James, l'inquiétude transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

Un haussement d'épaule songeur lui répondit. Remus examinait Sirius... de loin, on ne savait jamais ce qui se passer dans la tête de Padfoot et le loup-garou préférait éviter de se retrouver arrosé d'eau ou pendu par les pieds par un Sirius bien trop en forme ...

- Il y a plusieurs moyens de le savoir. Finit par répondre Remus.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna James. Et lesquels, 'Mus ?

- Euh … Les gars ? Intervint Peter.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne croyez pas que s'il est réellement blessé, il est entrain de souffrir ?

- Et bien, cela lui apprendra à ne pas écouter ce que je dis. Répondit Remus alors que Wortmail le regardait avec effarement et que James ajoutait :

- Effectivement. Celui apprendra à me contredire. Il doit apprendre que James Charlus Potter a toujours raison !

- Et que les paroles de Remus Jonathan Lupin sont toujours justes et sages …

- Merlin, Remus … Ne me dis pas que tu deviens comme eux ? Pitié… Pleurnicha faussement Peter alors que le concerné laissait échapper un rire pendant que James s'offusquait….

- Franchement, les gars. Reprit Peter. Je crois que là, Sirius est peut être en danger… Et s'il meurt ?

- Dis pas de bêtises. On ne meurt pas d'une chute de moins de cinquante centimètre ! Sourit James.

- Sauf s'il est tombé sur la nuque … Mort sous le coup. Précisa Lupin.

Le rire de James s'interrompit tout aussi sec et il se précipita sur Sirius en beuglant et secouant en tout sens son ami :

- Sirius ! Réveille-toi, idiot ! Ce n'est pas drôle…

Et dans un grand geste, il abattit sa main contre la joue de Sirius. La claque résonna dans le dortoir alors que Sirius bondissait en hurlant :

- Mais cela ne va pas dans ta tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on réveille un blessé ! Et si j'avais eu un traumatisme crânien … Tu m'aurais tué avec ta baffe à la citrouille confite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais venu te hanter. J'aurais pris possession de ton corps…et aurais séduit Lily avec talent. Pendant ce temps, tu serais entrain de pleurer sur ma tombe toute les larmes de ton gros corps, culpabilisant à jamais… Et alors qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir, tes larmes se confondrait avec la nuit et tes yeux perdraient leur éclat, ta peau se faneraient … Tu te laisserais mourir là où reposerait mon défunt corps … Et alors …

- Remus… Qu'est ce que tu as un beau cul ! Lâcha James.

Aussitôt, Sirius interrompit sa prestation et tarda un regard noir sur James…

- Pourquoi tu regards le fessier de 'Mus, toi ?

- Je constate juste … Tu es de quel bord, Remus ? Demanda négligemment James, très fier de lui.

L'air énervé de Sirius batailla avec une moue curieuse pour former un étrange mélange qui transforma le visage du jeune homme en une étonnante mimique …

Face à ses amis, Remus restait perplexe … Qu'est ce qui leur prenait ? Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Et ce n'est pas une réponse, ça ! S'écria Sirius.

- Je préférai quand tu faisais le mort …

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, Moony ! En plus, tu ne t'es même pas inquiété pour moi alors que peut être que j'étais vraiment mort !

- Et bien non, tu ne l'étais pas… Donc, pas de raison d'être inquiet pour toi, Padfoot.

- Mais tu ne le savais pas avant … Protesta Sirius, vexé de ne pas avoir suscité de réaction chez l'élu de son cœur.

- Si.

- Mais …

- Toute vérité n'a pas bonne à savoir. Philosopha Remus en souriant légèrement.

- Je m'en fiche que ce soit bon ou pas… Je veux savoir…

- Hélas, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Sirius …

- T'es pas drôle, Moony… Bouda Padfoot.

- Ou alors, tu es particulièrement idiot. Intervint James.

- Je ne suis pas idiot ! C'est n'est pas de ma faute si Moony est une encyclopédie !

- Ni de la mienne si tu es bête comme tes pieds. Répliqua Remus.

- Oh…. Je t'ai vexé ? Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas, mon Moony adoré … S'égosilla Sirius.

- Pardonné.

- Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes pieds ? Ils ne sont pas plus bêtes qu'autre chose …

…_**SB/RL…**_

Il régnait dans la Grande Salle un bruit assourdissant. Les élèves, tous plus excités les uns que les autres parlaient à qui mieux mieux. James et Sirius n'étaient pas en reste, passant en revue toutes les personnes avec lesquelles ils ne voulaient absolument pas être « attachées » durant la journée.

- Tu crois que Rusard participe ?

- Merlin ! J'espère que non …

- Imagine un peu … Tu devr…

- Silence ! Tonna Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée qui arrêta toutes les conversations.

Le directeur tapota distraitement son pupitre avant d'avaler un bonbon au citron et de reprendre gaiement :

- Comme vos professeurs vous l'ont sans doute annoncé, durant toute la journée qui va suivre, vous allez vous retrouver attaché, par un simple sort d'attachement, à une personne … désignée au hasard ! La personne avec laquelle vous vous trouverez ne pourra se trouver à moins de 5 mètres de vous et inversement. Vous ne serez « attachés » qu'entre élèves d'une même année. Le sort durera de 9h jusqu'à 21h. Le but de cette journée est de renforcer l'unité et la force de Poudlard. Que des élèves de différentes maisons se mêlent, que d'autres de différents niveaux s'entraident, et de vous faire découvrir une nouvelle façon de voir vos amis ! Finit mystérieusement le directeur, ses yeux pétillant férocement.

- Maintenant, les 1ère années vont suivre le professeur Chourave afin qu'elles fassent les binômes par un système qui tient entièrement du hasard. Chaque professeur vous expliquera ce système plus en détail. Les 2ème années avec le professeur Flitwitch. Les 3ème années suivent le professeur Braquisto. Les 4ème années, le professeur Bibine. Les 5ème année, le professeur Sinistra. Les 6ème années avec le professeur Slughorn. Et les 7ème années avec moi-même. Ordonna le professeur MacGonagall d'un ton beaucoup moins ravi que celui du directeur.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, et toutes les autres septièmes années se levèrent pour suivre la directrice des rouges et ors qui les entraina dans une grande salle. Chacun s'assit plus ou moins silencieusement et Minerva MacGonagalle reprit la parole :

- Le principe est simple. Je vais faire défiler la liste de vos noms à une vitesse très élevé, je dirais « Stop » à un moment. La liste, qui est évidemment ensorcelée par Dumbledore lui-même, nous montrera un premier nom, puis recommencer à se dérouler. Je l'arrêterai de nouveau et elle désignera un deuxième nom. Le premier binôme sera ainsi formé. Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui, professeur !

L'enseignante inspira profondément et mis la liste en marche …

- Stop !

- Cyprien Nott !

La liste redémarra aussitôt. Le jeune Nott regardait avidement les noms défilaient à une vitesse trop élevée pour qu'il puisse les déchiffrer.

- Stop !

- Sydney Abbott.

La grimace que fit Nott ne passa pas inaperçu et le regard dédaigneux qu'il lança à son partenaire fit que de nombreux élèves tapotèrent l'épaule du Poufsouffle en signe de soutient…

- Vous devriez vous rapprochez. Car à 9h, si vous êtes à moins de 5mètres l'un de l'autre, le sort se chargera de le faire pour vous … Informa le professeur d'un air mécontent. Elle n'était apparemment pas enchantée par l'idée de son directeur.

La liste se remit en route … Les noms défilaient et les binômes se formaient.

- Severus Snape et Lily Evans.

- Alice Owens et Franck Longdubat.

- Vladimir MacNair et Marc Johnals

- Peter Pettigrow et Jeanne Grandidier.

- Lucius Malfoy et James Potter

- QUOI ?

- Pardon ?

Les deux voix qui venaient de s'élever interrompirent le débit de parole de la liste et faisant cesser les « Stop » de l'enseignante.

- Je refuse d'être avec ce babouin toute la journée ! Beugla James.

- Je ne tolère pas de rester en présence d'un tel incapable ! S'insurgea Lucius.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Messieurs.

- Mais…

- Silence. Coupa le professeur MacGonagall avant de rependre d'un ton encore plus sec. Quirinus Tempel et Dominique Waligno

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est totalement injuste. Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ? Ce satané sort est truqué ! S'égosilla James alors que Sirius entamait une danse de la joie.

-Eh ! Ne devrais-tu passer te réjouir pour moi, frère indigne ? Fit mine de s'énerver Sirius mais l'énorme sourire qui ornait sa face démentait ses propos.

- Je veux pas être avec Lulu, moi … Pleurnicha James.

- Je ne pense pas que Lucius en ait beaucoup plus envie … Souligna posément Remus, intérieurement ravi d'être avec Sirius.

- Même Peter a plus de chance que toi… L'enfonça Sirius, ravi.

- Traitre …. Se désolé son frère de cœur en s'effondrant au sol, une main sur le cœur.

- Je suis avec 'Mus … Chantonna le jeune Black en prenant soin d'ignorer les regards furieux que James lui envoyait.

- Et moi avec Jeanne !

- Hum … C'est qui ? Releva Sirius en tournant autour de James à la manière d'un indien autour de sa proie vaincue.

- Une jeune Serdaigle. L'informa Remus qui s'était agenouillé à côté de James et lui tapotait gentiment le crâne dans un geste de réconfort

- Jeunes gens. Il est 8h50, je vous conseille de vous rapprocher de votre partenaire afin d'éviter que le sort vous ramène de force contre celui avec qui vous êtes lié pour la journée … Les collisions risquent d'être rudes… Informa MacGonagall qui durant toute la crise de James avaient continué à faire les binômes, toujours aussi impartiale.

Aussitôt, les septièmes années se rapprochèrent prudemment du dit partenaire, certains avec des sourires timides, d'autres des moues dégoutées … Et Sirius se jeta sur Remus, les faisant tous les deux tomber à terre….Sur James qui était toujours allongé au sol.

- Aïïïïïïeeeee ! Piailla James alors que Remus sur lequel était accroché Sirius atterrissait sur son ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

- Femmelette !

- Sale Cochon d'Inde ! S'énerva Prongs en retour.

- Cochon d'Inde ? Releva Remus, étonné.

- Hippocampe !

- Girafe !

- Patapouf !

- Andouillette !

La perplexité de Remus s'accrut devant l'échange d'insultes pour le moins étonnantes entre les deux amis.

- Crayon de papier !

- Ampoule !

- Formule 1 !

- Sèche-Linge !

Alors que Remus songeait que ses deux amis auraient mieux fait de choisir Etude des Moldus plutôt que Divination…. N'a-t-on pas idée de se traiter de « Sèche-linge » ou « Crayon de Papier » ? James se retrouva brutalement arraché au sol et se fit trainer par une force aussi invisible que mystérieuse pour venir heurter de pleine face un Lucius Malfoy qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, après avoir renversé toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Sirius commença à se tordre de rire pendant que James, rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, se relevait fièrement. Vexé, il se mit à bouder et manqua par la même occasion le regard amusée de Lily qui n'échappa en revanche pas à un Remus dont le sourire s'agrandit mystérieusement, mais alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher de son amie, il fut retenu par quelque chose.

- Moony ! Le sort, tu ne peux pas aller plus loin … Lui rappela Sirius à qui cela semblait faire étonnement plaisir.

Remus retint un soupir, et secoua la tête d'un air navré, ce sort s'annonçait plus embêtant qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Remus ? Tu n'es pas content de devoir rester avec moi ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant le ton étrangement peu sûr de Sirius… Il se figea devant la mine blessée qu'abordait son ami et se reprit pour lui adresser un doux sourire qui provoqua une montée de frisson chez Padfoot.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Crois bien que je suis on ne peut plus ravi d'être tombé sur l'un de mes amis !

- Mais tu aurais préféré James ou Peter à moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je soupirai uniquement car je songeais à quelque chose qui n'a pratiquement aucun rapport avec toi …

- Pratiquement ? Souligna le jeune Black.

- Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre, n'est ce pas ? Lui sourit affectueusement Remus.

- Et toi, tu essaies de détourner la conversation.

- Moi ? Jamais … Répondit le plus innocemment possible Remus.

- C'est ça, et les poules n'ont pas assez de dents !

- Padfoot, s'il te plait, n'essaie pas d'utiliser des expressions moldus … S'amusa Remus.

- Viens, on va ailleurs. L'entraina Sirius, laissant Lily, Severus, Lucius et James ensemble.

Les deux jeunes Maraudeurs s'élancèrent donc dans les couloirs en direction de … dans des directions radicalement opposées, l'un cherchant par réflexe à aller à la Bibliothèque et l'autre sur le terrain de Quidditch…

Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt collés l'un à l'autre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius, mais Remus ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de savourer l'instant et se releva immédiatement avec une moue penaude :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Salle sur demande ? Proposa Sirius.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent cette fois dans la même direction, et finirent pas atteindre leur destination. Sirius passa trois fois devant la porte et ils entrèrent …

- Etrange décoration … Commenta Remus.

En effet, la salle représentait une piscine moldue en forme de canard, avec une terrasse et des chaises longues ainsi que des fauteuils moelleux et un feu de cheminé. Le mélange intérieur/extérieur était inhabituel et Remus ne doutait pas que Sirius avait pensé en marchant à deux endroits différents…

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent pas des jeux de cartes moldus que Remus s'échina à apprendre à son ami, puis Sirius se mit en tête de faire monter son Moony sur un balai.

- Montre-moi voir comment tu chevauches la bête !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sous-entendu mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps à relever le défi… Enfin, c'était surtout pour que ses oreilles ressortent vivantes de cette journée, mais cela, Sirius ne le savait pas.

Ils grimpèrent chacun sur un balai et volèrent prudemment au dessus de la piscine, pour contrer toutes blessures … Car après tout, mieux prévenir que guérir, dixit Remus.

L'idée était bonne et se révéla vite utile. La première chute de Remus se fit dans un petit cri de souris suivi d'un énorme « Plouf » qui résonna entre les rires de Sirius. Malgré cela, ce dernier ne tarda pas à sauter en vol de son balai pour plonger plus ou moins gracieusement dans la piscine.

Remus nagea jusqu'au bord, crachotant de l'eau en pestant contre les imbéciles de chiens à la noix. Le dit imbécile de chien sortit à son tour de l'eau et s'ébroua, mouillant derechef Remus qui lui grogna dessus en retour.

- Mon petit loup est tout mouillé … Il n'aime pas l'eau ? Se moqua Sirius.

- Le petit loup ne restera pas toujours petit. Méfie-toi, Siri … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid …

Ils passèrent ainsi toute leur matinée, entre rires et … rires et ils finirent par quittaient la salle pour voir comment s'en sortait James avec Lucius, et Peter avec Jeanne, qui était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez, au détour d'un couloir, avec James et Lucius, assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, le jeune Malfoy lisant un livre et James jouant avec un vif d'or. Sans leur laisser le temps de demande pourquoi ils étaient assis dans un couloir, James s'écria :

- Les gars, on va manger !

- Si tu convins ton partenaire… Le tortura Moony en jetant un coup d'œil désolé à Lucius qui semblait bien plus fatiguée qu'en début de matinée…

- Malfoy. A table !

- Je crains que je ne puisse aller manger à votre table.

- Tu n'es pas entrain de me dire que je vais aller manger chez les Serpents ?

- Je dis uniquement que je ne mangerai pas chez des rustres tels que vous !

- Et moi, je ne mettrais pas les pieds chez les fourbes prétentieux !

- Je crains que nous ne mangions donc pas.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas un soir à la table des Gryffondors, un autre à celle des Serpentards … Ou alors, à celle de Serdaigle ou celle de Poufsouffle ! Proposa Remus.

- On commence par ma table ! S'écria James.

Remus entendit distinctement le soupir d'énervement mêlé à du dégout de Lucius avant que celui n'hoche la tête pour montrer son accord provoquant des cris de joies de la part de James qui se précipita hors de la salle avant d'être retenu par le sort et de se retrouver fesses contre terre sous les rires de ses amis.

Après moult disputes, prises de têtes, et autres … Le groupe arriva enfin à la table des rouges et ors pour apercevoir Peter, en compagnie de Jeanne, qui ne les avait pas attendus pour entamer son repas…. Et James se pencha vers eux pour leur chuchoter :

- J'ai enfin réussi …

- Tu as retrouvé ton cerveau ? Fit mine de s'extasier Sirius en le détaillant du regard.

- Nan … Répondit James en souriant.

Le visage de Sirius perdit alors toute couleur…

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Si !

- Oh Merlin !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Remus qui ne voyait pas ce que Sirius avait découvert.

- James a couché avec le professeur Chourave !

- Hein ? Mais non ! Se rebiffa le concerné, perdant son air d'extase total.

- Ah, pourtant… Cela me semblait plausible… Parce que si l'on tient compte de ta remarque et de ta tête… Commença Padfoot.

- Je sors avec Lily ! Coupa James en souriant.

- Hein ? S'écrièrent toutes les personnes qui l'avaient entendu.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, fit mine de se vexer le concerné, après tout, elle a toujours été ma future femme …

…_**SB/RL…**_

Remus était allongé de tout son long sur son lit. A ses côtés, Sirius faisait les cents pas tout en veillant à rester à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Remus se demandait comment James était parvenu à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui. Pas que Lily ne soit pas raider dingue de lui, ça, Remus le savait déjà, Lily lui avait avoué toute rougissante et balbutiante qu'elle croyait bien être amoureuse de Prongs… Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas grandi un peu, elle ne sortirait pas avec lui sinon elle finirait par commettre un meurtre. Alors, quel événement avait pu pousser la tigresse à rétracter ses griffes ?

- Je ne comprends pas… Soupira-t-il enfin.

- Moi non plus … Soutint Padfoot en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de Remus.

- Comment …Commença Moony

- peut-on sortir avec James ? Finit Sirius.

- Mais non, idiot ! Pas ça …

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je me demande comment on peut sortir avec James… Il est agaçant, égocentrique, vantard, idiot, fait de mauvaises blagues pas drôles, et …

- Comme toi. Coupa Remus, un large sourire légèrement moqueur sur le visage.

- Mes blagues sont drôles ! S'offusqua son ami.

- Evidemment … Mille excuses.

- Acceptées. Mais, j'ai pas autant de défauts que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, sinon, il n'y a pas autant de personnes qui voudraient sortir avec toi…

- Oui ! Mais pourquoi ils sont sortis avec moi ? A part Jaden qui voulait juste savoir ce que savait de coucher avec un mec…

Remus secoua la tête, s'étonnant une fois encore du fait que l'homosexualité soit si bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier… En effet, comme grâce à une potion, les couples gays et lesbiens pouvaient donner naissance à des enfants, l'homosexualité était aussi bien accepté que l'hétérosexualité ! Remus finit par répondre à l'étrange question de Sirius :

- Et bien parce que tu es populaire.

- Et pourquoi suis-je populaire ? Sourit Sirius qui voulait absolument savoir les qualités que lui trouvait son Moony.

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus …

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !

- D'accord, alors, disons que tu ouvert, charismatique, beau, et … que tu as un physique avantageux ainsi qu'un corps agréable à regarder !

- C'est pareil !

- Peut être … Mais ça veut dire que tu es 3 fois plus beau que la normal ? Se rattrapa Remus.

- Merci Moony ! Toi aussi tu es trop mignon !

Remus rougit automatiquement et frappa la tête de son ami. Aucun des deux garçons ne sembla remarquer que de simples amis ne se complimenteraient pas ainsi…

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors que Remus, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre ne remarquait pas le regard chargé de tendresse que posait sur lui Sirius. Ce dernier finit par s'allonger sur le lit, usant de du ventre de Remus comme d'un oreiller. Mais, le silence ne tarda pas à être rompu car même si observer son Moony chéri était une activité des plus agréables, au bout de quatre longues heures, elle commençait à devenir lassante

- Je m'ennuie.

- Hum…

- Mooooonnnyyy …

- Hn…

- Moony, je m'ennnnuuuiiiieee …. Pleurnicha Sirius.

- Et moi je lis.

- S'il te plait, tu veux venir avec moi faire quelques blagues aux Serpents ?

- Non.

- Aux professeurs alors ?

- Non.

- On peut aller espionner James ?

- Non

- Et Peter ?

- Non.

- Changer le look de Snivellus ?

- Non.

- Manger de la tare à la mélasse ? Faire une balade dans la forêt interdite ? Boire du jus de citrouille ? Inventer une machine à embêter Servillus ? Repeindre le dortoir ? Kidnapper un Serpentard pour obtenir le mot de passe de leur dortoir et faire disparaitre leur lit ? Aller crier à James de ne pas oublier de se protéger ? Voler les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore ? Dire à Jeanne que Peter couche avec Melissa ?

- Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Et Non.

- Je crois que tu en as dit un de trop … Remarqua Sirius.

- Non.

- Mais dis autre chose que Non !

- Non.

- Tu t'appelles Remus J. Lupin.

- Heureux de savoir que depuis le temps tu sais comment je m'appelle.

- Ouf… J'ai cru que tu avais attrapé une maladie. Soupira Padfoot.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

- Mais … Moony …

- Je lis.

- Cela, j'avais remarqué ! Grogna Sirius, vexé que Remus préfère accorder son attention à ses bouquins plutôt qu'à lui.

Sirius finit par s'allonger par terre, ne remarquant pas qu'il était à plus de cinq mètres de Remus, cela signifiant que le sort avait été levé. Les deux garçons ne le remarquèrent que quand James, une ou deux heures plus tard, entra dans le dortoir et marcha sur Sirius en s'écriant :

- Qui a laissé trainer Sirius par terre ?

- Navré. Je vais le ranger. Répliqua Remus sans faire le moindre geste alors que Sirius se relevait en se tenant le ventre pestant conter les amis trop lourd …

- James, il faut que je te parle !

- Pas maintenant. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily.

- Mais, James, c'est important.

- Désolé. Répliqua l'interpellé en quittant le dortoir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Sirius boudeur.

- 'Mus… Tu m'aimes toi ?

- Tu es mon ami, je t'aime beaucoup évidemment !

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Sirius qui soupira une énième fois puis baragouina qu'il allait faire du Quidditch mais ne remarqua pas que la réponse de Remus était un peu trop insistante comme s'il cherchait à se justifier ou à convaincre quelqu'un…

…_**SB/RL….**_

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James et Lily étaient assis à la table des rouges et ors. James discutait tranquillement avec sa bien aimée tandis que Remus essayait de savoir pourquoi Sirius semblait aussi furieux depuis quelques temps.

- Il ne nous parle même plus. J'ai besoin de lui parler… Souffla rageusement Sirius.

- Il est amoureux… Qu'espérais-tu ? Il passait quasiment toute sa scolarité à courir après Lily ? Maintenant qu'il l'a, il veut en profiter… Ne t'inquiète pas d'ici deux ou trois jours, il reviendra vers toi… C'est jute qu'il est emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments nouveaux … Laisse-lui du temps. Expliqua Remus.

- Je veux bien, mais moi, j'ai besoin de lui parler…

- Tu ne veux pas le dire à Peter ou à moi ? Proposa Moony.

Sirius retint un rougissement… Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas parler de son plan pur conquérir Moony à Moony !

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Peter, je veux que James m'aide. Il me l'a promis…

Remus se contenta de tapoter le dos de Sirius en guise de soutient, ne remarquant pas le discret frisson que son geste provoqua, tout occupé qu'il était à se demander pourquoi Sirius ne voulait pas se confier à lui… Pas bête pour deux sous, Remus en vint à la conclusion que Sirius voulait parler de lui à James… La question était pourquoi … Avait-il fait un geste trop louche envers Sirius ? L'avait-il blessé par une remarque ? Sirius préparait-il une mauvaise blague (ou une bonne bien que cela soit moins envisageable) à son égard ?

Pendant que Remus se questionnait, Sirius tendit l'oreille vers la conversation de Lily et James…

- Sirius est toujours aussi amoureux ?

- Oui… Soupira James en réponse à la question de Lily et Sirius se sentit devenir encore plus furieux, James avait révélé son secret …

- J'ai toujours autant de mal à imaginer Sirius ainsi … Répondit Lily.

- Oui…

- Si timide …

- Oh, il n'est pas timide, c'est juste un peureux qui craint de se faire rejeter ! Lâcha cruellement James.

- Ne dis pas ça, si Sirius ne se déclare pas, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons …Objecta Lily qui remonta aussitôt dans l'estime du dit Sirius.

- Oui. Il a la frousse comme diraient les moldus.

- Je le comprends….

- Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre. C'est un lâche pleurnichard.

- James ! Commença Lily, furieuse du comportement de son petit ami mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le réprimander le poing de Sirius vint heurter la joue de son meilleur ami qui se fit éjecter de son banc, retombant derrière dans un grognement de douleur.

Le poing de James s'abattit froidement en retour, il percuta le visage de Sirius dans un bruit sourd. Ce dernier grogna et ne tarda pas à répliquer. Les deux jeunes hommes roulaient désormais au sol dans des cris de fureur … Pas un mot ne s'échappait… Il fallait juste qu'ils se frappent avec rage et désespoir pour des raisons aussi différents que proches. Le nez en sang, le jeune Black rugit mais ne pensa pas un instant sortir sa baguette magique. Non. Il n'y avait que la rage, cette bête dans son ventre qui ne demandait qu'à être apaiser.

Le pied de Sirius cognait sans relâche l'estomac de James tandis que celui abattait ses poings dans la figure de son agresseur. Essoufflé, Sirius recula un peu, effrayé autant que stupéfié par la violence de ses actes qui, à sa grande honte, l'emplissait de soulagement, mais James, dans un élan d'orgueil et d'incompréhension le frappa de nouveau et la bataille recommença chacun hurlant sa propre fureur, son ressentiment, et son besoin de comprendre à travers des coups toujours plus violents et féroces, plus cruels et durs … Sirius et James s'acharnaient avec passion l'un sur l'autre alors que les professeurs, qui avaient enfin quittés leur état de stupéfaction, les séparaient à l'aide de quelques sorts ...

Le silence plombait l'atmosphère de la grande salle pendant que les deux frères de cœur se relevaient. La lèvre de James saignait, ses yeux bouffis annonçaient un futur œil au beurre noir, son corps endolori tenait à peine debout mais l'état de Sirius n'était guère mieux. Son visage était entièrement ensanglanté à tel point qu'il était impossible de savoir d'où il saignait exactement, des bleus se laissaient deviner sur ses bras nus dévoilés par sa chemise déchirée…

Le directeur qui s'était levé ordonna posément :

- Que les deux préfets de Gryffondor accompagnent ces deux jeunes hommes à l'infirmerie et les amènent dans mon bureau sitôt la guérison de ces blessures accomplie.

Lily et Remus, préfets de Gryffondor restèrent figés, ne comprenant toujours pas comment leurs amis, frères en tout point, en était arrivé à se battre comme des charognards. Jamais, Sirius Orion Black et James Charlus Potter ne s'étaient battus aussi pleinement et sauvagement …

Ce fut dans un silence pesant que Lily et Remus lancèrent deux _Wigardium Leviosa_ à leurs amis stupéfixiés par les soins des professeurs pour les déposer dans l'infirmerie… Aucun bruit ne s'éleva durant leur traversé de la grande salle. Serpentard comme Gryffondor unit pour une fois dans la même incompréhension. Quand ils franchirent enfin les portes, personne n'osa rompre le silence qui emplissait la grande salle, chacun demeurant perplexe, si Black et Potter en arrivaient à se disputer de cette manière, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave… Les deux jeunes hommes veillaient habituellement l'un sur l'autre, punissant quiconque oserait prétendre faire du mal à l'un de leurs amis.

Remus et Lily marchaient côte à côté quand la jeune femme se décida à briser l'ambiance empli de non-dits :

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Remus secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Et toi ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non… Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Non ! Pourquoi cette étrange idée ?

- Peut être que Sirius est jaloux… Après tout, James et lui sont comme des frères et c'est un peu comme si je volais l'attention de James à Sirius.

- Rassure-toi, Lily, Sirius n'est pas aussi immature que cela. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Sirius et James ne passent pas tant de temps que ça ensemble. Sirius reste assez souvent avec moi ou l'un de ses conquêtes … Et James est dans sa phase « Il faut absolument que je batte Peter aux échecs ».

- Je vois, alors pourquoi ? Réfléchit à haute voix Lily.

- Je pense que Sirius veut parler à James depuis deux ou trois jours. Il est vrai que tu accapares son attention … Mais ce n'est pas contre toi que Sirius en a, mais contre James qui ne s'occupe plus de lui.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit plutôt ! Remarqua Lily.

- Non… La différence est que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais à cause de James qui ignore Sirius alors que celui-ci a apparemment besoin des conseils de James pour quelque chose de secret à qui il ne peut parler qu'à James… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Sirius n'a jamais été très patient mais il ne va pas frapper son frère sans raison …

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi … James a un peu insulté Sirius … Le traitant de lâche pleurnichard…

Si James avait dit ça à Sirius, il n'était pas étonnant que ce dernier l'ait frappé. La lâcheté et la faiblesse étaient des sujets très sensibles chez Sirius, notamment à cause de ses parents qui n'hésitaient pas à le rabaisser et le frapper … Jamais Sirius ne pleurait pour les coups et les injures de ses parents affirmant que verser des larmes pour eux signifiait qu'ils avaient de l'importance à ses yeux … Et cela, Sirius ne l'admettait pas…. La question restait : Pourquoi James avait-il ainsi insulté Sirius ?

La tête de Remus provoqua une grimace d'angoisse sur le visage de la rousse qui lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Pourquoi James a-t-il insulté Sirius ? Demanda enfin Remus alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie.

Lily baissa la tête et haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance en rougissant, départagée. Elle ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Sirius, mais ne désirait pas non plus mentir à Remus, surtout que cela ferait clairement avancer les choses entre les deux jeunes hommes, car pour Lily, il était plus qu'évident que Remus aimait Sirius…

Remus n'ajouta rien mais tarda sur Lily en regard inquisiteur, ayant évidemment capté le mensonge de son amie … Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire ? Le préfet secoua la tête, sentant déjà pointé un mal de crâne.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors poussèrent les portes de l'infirmerie et déposèrent leurs fardeaux pendant que Mme Pomfresh accourait en s'écriant :

- Qu'est ce que ces deux imbéciles ont encore fait ?

- Ils se sont battus. Lâcha Remus et la phrase, dite sur un ton posé mais crispé, sembla pétrifiée la jeune infirmière qui hésita puis demanda :

- Ils se sont battus … Contre qui ?

- Entre eux. James et Sirius se sont battus. Soupira Lily.

L'infirmière resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de s'approcher des blessés pour les soigner sans plus poser de questions …

…_**SB/RL….**_

James et Sirius étaient assis sur deux chaises face au bureau de Dumbledore qui les regardaient avec son habituel regard pétillant mais teinté par une lueur de reproche quelque peu amusé …

- Messieurs. Puis-je vous demander la raison d'une telle bagarre ?

- Non. Lâcha si froidement Sirius que Dumbledore eu, l'espace d'un instant, cru avoir en face de lui un Serpentard de pur souche …

James ne semblait, quant à lui, pas si renfermé et déclara simplement au directeur son ignorance :

- Qui puis-je si certaines personnes ne sont pas tout à fait normal…

- Potter… Grogna Sirius.

- Mr. Potter… Il ne s'agit nullement d'un règlement de compte. Intervint le directeur.

- Il est un peu lent au niveau mental, il faut l'excuser … Précisa Sirius, avec un faux air de compassion sur le visage.

- Jeunes hommes, cela suffit, maintenant. Si vous ne tenez pas à m'expliquer la raison de votre discorde, sachez que je vous infligerez une punition à la hauteur de votre obstination…

- C'est du chantage, professeur ! S'offusqua Sirius.

- Non, c'est une conversation civilisée entre trois personnes qui ont tous des intérêts à défendre… Expliqua Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.

- … ou pas. Se moqua James.

- Si vous tenez tellement à savoir, je vais vous expliquer… Potter, ici présent, m'a insulté sans raison apparente après avoir trahi mes secrets … A cela s'ajoute d'autres facteurs que je préfère garder pour moi. J'admets que ma réaction était disproportionnée mais ne la regrette nullement… Malgré tout, je me repens de mes gestes devant vous afin d'éviter une punition trop embarrassante et ennuyante.

Dumbledore autant que James restèrent bouche-bée devant le discours qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sirius. Puis James se leva, posa sa main sur le front de Sirius et déclara :

- Pas de fièvre, professeur… Siry, tu veux me parler ?

- Je crois qu'il serait bon pour nous de nous retirer dans notre dortoir avant de régler cette affaire en privée. Nous attendrons vos directives et les appliquerons sans rechigner. Professeur. Salua tout aussi froidement Sirius en se levant avec l'intention de quitter la pièce mais fit demi-tour quand il se rendit compte que James ne le suivait pas. Il laissa un soupir de frustration s'échapper et se retourna pour se saisir de la main de James afin qu'ils quittent tous deux le bureau directorial.

Une fois sorti, Sirius les éloigna du bureau dans un silence apaisant … Ils marchèrent quelques mètres encore et finirent par arriver dans la salle commune des rouges et ors… Alors, seulement, ils éclatèrent de rire comme des déments sous les regards intrigués et confus des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A cet instant, Remus apparut et s'avança d'un pas posé vers ses amis, doucement, il se contenta de leur demander :

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et sourirent avant de répondre en cœur :

- Oui !

Au même moment, semblant surgir de nulle part, Lily, telle une furie, fit irruption dans la pièce, et bien loin d'afficher le calme de Remus commença à hurler après les deux jeunes hommes qui continuait à se sourire doucement :

- MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE LE NOMBRE DE POINTS QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT PERDRE ! Combien de mois devrons-nous mettre à les rattraper ? Vous avez intérêt à vous investir dans la récupération de ces points, et si notre maison ne gagne pas la coupe à la fin de l'année, je vous en considérai comme les uniques responsables de ce désastre ! Les batailles de gamins … Il est un âge auquel il faut arrêter ! Bande d'idiots écervelés ! Vous n'êtes même pas dignes de rester dans la même pièce que Remus et moi !

- Lily … Avança timidement James… Cela veut dire que tu me quittes ?

- IMBECILE ! Rugit de nouveau la tigresse en frappant avec force le torse de James, écumant derechef de rage. SI TU CROIS TE DEBARASSER DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT … TU TE TROMPES ! Pauvre idiot ! Tu me crois donc si peu fiable, si faible pour te laisser tomber au moindre problème… Doutes-tu tant de moi ? Ne t'ais-je pas avouer la vérité ? Potter, si tu t'avises de ressortir pareilles sornettes, je te jure que tu t'en souviendras encore après ta mort !

- Pardon … Rougit James et Remus ne put s'empêcher de trouver le couple absolument craquant.

Le silence retomba dans la salle commune et Peter ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces derniers temps, ce fameux silence se faisait bien trop présent …

- Vous nous expliquez la raison de votre crêpage de chignon ? Finit par demander Remus.

- Traduction ? Quémanda Sirius qui ne comprenait vraiment rien aux étranges expressions moldus.

- Il demande pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés. Répliqua Lily, calmée.

-Oh … Je ne sais pas. Lâcha James en regardant Sirius.

- Moi non plus. Approuva son frère de cœur.

Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce poussèrent un soupir collectif… Les deux têtes de mules étaient de retour … Au moins, leur dispute semblait être loin.

- J'ai compris, sourit doucement Remus, on va vous laissé discuter… Seul. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi …

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle commune, Lily sur ses talons qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard redevenu furieux aux trois garçons perplexes.

Remus marchait d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, ses pensées voltigeant dans tous les sens, un étrange mélange de soulagement, d'incompréhension, de colère et de découragement l'envahissait… Tant de sentiments contradictoires ne pouvaient que le laisser dans le flou … Mais par-dessus les autres, la tristesse dominait… Pourquoi James et Sirius devaient-ils encore être si proches et lui exclu ? Evidemment, il aurait pu faire comme Peter et demeurait auprès des deux garçons alors que ceux-ci parlaient filles ou Quidditch, ou qu'ils parlaient de leur prochaine vacance en commun … Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Remus savait pertinemment que dans ces moments là sa présence était aussi inutile qu'agaçante … Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, après tout, James et Sirius avaient toujours eu une relation particulière…

Remus arriva dans la bibliothèque mais au lieu de prendre une table au centre de la pièce, il partit déambuler dans les raillons sans but précis et se laissa tomber au sol devant une bibliothèque … Lentement il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cachant sa tête entre ses bras et souffla doucement… Que ressentait-il à l'instant ? Il ne savait plus… Tout semblait tourbillonner dans sa tête à sa plus grande confusion… Avait-il envie de pleurer ou de hurler ? De frapper ou de méditer ? De discuter ou de rester seul ? Il ne comprenait plus … Serait-il jaloux de la complicité entre James et Sirius ? C'était ridicule … Tout simplement impensable…

Soudain, il sentit un corps venir se glissait à côté du sien et un fin bras vint se poser autour de ses épaules …

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Remus ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Toi non plus ! Se moqua Lily ce qui provoqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Remus qui releva la tête pour dévisager le regard empli de douceur de la jeune femme.

- Je crois que … je me sens un peu exclu … Finit par avouer Remus, honteux.

- Oh … Je te comprends si bien … Tu voudrais que ces deux là se décollent l'un de l'autre …

- Non … Je voudrais … Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Bonté divine, Lily ! Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée… Je sais juste que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme …

- Tu traverses une crise d'adolescence ! Sourit la jeune Gryffondor.

- Evidemment… Suis-je bête ? Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ironisa le jeune loup-garou.

Lily lui assena une légère claque sur le bras en lui souriant puis reprit doucement :

- Je pense que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose pour te distraire de ces deux andouilles … Un ou une petit(e) ami(e) par exemple.

Le regard franchement dubitatif que lui renvoya son ami n'effraya nullement la jolie tigresse qui se lança dans un discours sur les bienfaits du couple …

- Lily, je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour sortir avec quelqu'un ! Opposa le préfet.

- Justement … Si ! C'est l'idée…

- C'est une idée grotesque !

- Merci … J'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie … Sourit Lily

- Par Merlin, James t'a contaminé ! Te voilà atteinte du syndrome de la grosse tête … Répliqua Remus, sarcastique.

- Idiot, va ! Le gronda Lily en lui donnant de nouveau une petite claque sur le bras.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse ton idée …

- Mais, tu n'as pas le choix, mon cher Remus, ou je crains de devoir dévoiler au grand jour ton pire secret …

Remus pâlit soudainement.

- Quel secret ?

- Oh, pas celui auquel tu penses, je ne ferai jamais ça, Remus, je croyais que tu le savais … Non, je parlais d'un secret qui, s'il venait à être révéler au monde, serait vite dérober par tes amis, le secret qui se trouve dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet.

- Non. Tu ne ferais pas ça … Traitresse !

- Alors, joue le jeu, Rem' …

Le jeune loup-garou laissa échapper un soupir frustré et finit par abdiquer :

- Je vais le faire, mais avec qui veux-tu que je sorte ?

- Qui tu veux … Pourquoi pas ce jeune homme, Stephan ?

- Ah non ! Il a un gros nez …

- Remus ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accorderais autant d'importance au physique ! Je suis très déçue …

- Et bien, si je dois sortir avec quelqu'un par_ obligation_, je tiens à ce qu'il soit plutôt joli…

- Superficiel homme !

- Les beaux idéaux te vont bien, toi qui sors avec l'un des plus beaux gars de Poudlard !

- C'est pour son caractère que je l'aime ! Et son physique n'est qu'un détail agréable en plus …

- A ce propos, je voulais savoir quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es décidé à sortir avec James ?

- Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais vu qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il laissé paraître mais il me manquait une preuve qu'il pouvait passer outre les apparences, laisser de côté son arrogance même en public …

- Et quand cette preuve s'est-elle présentée ?

- Alors que nous étions « attachés » avec nos partenaires respectifs, par le sort d'attachement évidemment, Severus s'est fait insulté à cause de son homosexualité présumé par un groupe d'idiots, des nés moldus qui sont les seuls à avoir des préjugés, James a pris sa défense ainsi que Lucius, les deux ennemis se sont mis ensemble pour aider Severus … Et cela a été le déclic … Voilà. Et toi, au fait, comment s'est passé ta journée avec Sirius ?

- Ah, je voulais t'en parler … Et bien, Sirius était un peu bizarre le matin, l'après-midi, on est resté dans notre chambre, mais le matin, c'était étrange ….

- Désagréable ?

- Non. Au contraire, c'était super, j'ai adoré… Mais, voilà … C'était inhabituel … Un peu comme un rendez-vous … Tu crois que Sirius avais fait un pari avec James ?

- Non ! S'offusqua Lily. Sirius ne parie jamais sur toi … Et ne change pas de sujet. Tu vas sortir avec quelqu'un. Et le dîner arrive. Je veux que tu engages une conversation avec la personne de ton choix, celle avec qui tu as l'intention de sortir. D'accord ?

- Oui, chef !

…_**SB/RL…**_

Sirius s'avança vers Remus, mais celui-ci, concentré sur le regard de défi que lui envoyait Lily ne le vit pas, et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle.

Sirius sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine en voyant l'élu de son cœur se dirigeait vers un jeune homme en l'ignorant totalement, croyant à tort que son Remus les snobait.

Tandis que Remus engageait la conversation avec sa proie sous le regard calculateur de Lily qui observait Sirius regardant avec mépris le pauvre garçon auquel Remus parler.

Remus parlait calmement, rougissant peut être un peu trop pour que la conversation porte sur un sujet basique …

Sirius se rapprocha de Lily et s'installa tout près d'elle pour lui chuchotait férocement :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- De se trouver un petit ami.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que si tu n'es pas fichu de lui dire ce que tu ressens et tu préfères de gâcher la vie en le regardant de loin et en te comportant avec lui à la manière d'un ami alors que tu ne rêves que de pouvoir l'embrasser … Lui a le droit de profiter de la vie ! Si tu le laisses filer, il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… C'est inévitable ! Lui expliqua Lily d'un ton docte.

Sirius grogna, pourquoi tout le monde ne cessait-il pas de lui répéter ça ? D'accord, cela faisait près de 4 ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir embrasser fougueusement son Remus, mais … Ce n'était pas si facile que ça !

James s'approcha d'eux à ce moment et poussa sans remord Sirius loin de sa Lily tardant un regard féroce sur lui …

- Et je ne faisais que parler, moi ! Se défendit le jeune Black.

- Et bien, parle plus loin !

- Méchant ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de très mauvaises personnes ! S'écria dramatiquement Sirius en se levant pour partir se jeter dans les bras de Remus qui le reçut par habitude en faisant un sourire désolé au garçon auquel il était entrain de parler.

- On se voit plus tard. Lança Remus au jeune qui lui sourit doucement en disant :

- A demain, Remus.

- C'est qui lui ? Grogna Sirius.

- Joël Galismo. 6ème année Serdaigle. Il est mignon, non ?

- Moony … Depuis quand tu es gay ?

- Allons, Sirius, tu sais bien que tous les sorciers sont bi ! Se moqua Remus.

- Mais pas toi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es Moony ! Se plaignit Sirius.

- Et ?

- Et … Tu es … Moony ! Balbutia encore le jeune Black qui n'allait tout de même pas avouer que si Remus ne pouvait pas aimer les hommes, c'était parce qu'il ne devait aimer que Sirius !

- Tes arguments ne sont pas très convaincants ! Sourit doucement Remus en décrochant son ami qui était toujours enroulé autour de lui à la manière d'un koala …

- James ! Mon Moony fait de la rébellion ! Pleurnicha Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de James qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à fixe en Lily en murmurant des propos étranges :

- Un plan… Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime… Elle ne pourra pas me repousser éternellement… Amour… Si … Oh Oui … Elle tombera… Amour … Dans mes bras !

- Euh James ? Interpella Peter en face.

- Oui ? Répondit distraitement le maraudeur.

- Lily sort déjà avec toi …

James ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva soudainement de sa chaise pour entamer une danse autour de Remus, qui encore debout, essayer de juger s'il était vraiment incorrect de passer sous la table pour aller s'asseoir en face de James et Sirius et donc à côté de Peter ou s'il était obligé de faire tout le tour de cette immense table qu'était celle des Gryffondors …

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la fameuse table, une moue boudeuse sur son visage, Sirius l'interrogea :

- Moony, une telle expression sur ton beau visage n'est pas digne du beau préfet que tu es…

Remus ne releva pas le double emploi assez suspect du mot « beau » pour parler le désigner, préférant répondre à la question afin de savoir si peut être Sirius aurait une solution intelligente à son problème, car Remus n'avait vraiment aucune envie de marcher… Il était épuisé, la dispute entre James et Sirius, le plan de Lily et la pleine lune qui approchait… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie dormir… Et certainement pas faire le double de cette maudite table !

- Je me demandais s'il existait un moyen correct d'aller m'asseoir en face de vous sans avoir à faire tout le tour… Expliqua Remus qui sentait ses jambes tremblotaient mais n'y accorda aucune importance, se concentrant sur la mine sérieuse qu'avait adopté Sirius… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Remus trouvait cela adorable peut être aimait-il juste l'idée que l'expression inhabituelle et ravissante sur le visage de son ami lui était dédié …

- Oui ! S'écria Sirius. Passe par-dessus la table !

- Aurais-je omis de préciser un moyen correct ? Ironisa Remus.

- Mais, ça gêne personne ! Les gens s'en fichent ! Protesta Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient néanmoins ravis de voir des chaussures sales trainaient à côté de leur plat. Et même, cela ne se fait pas, ce n'est pas poli. C'est rien, Sir, je ferai le tour … Sourit doucement Remus en commençant à avancer.

Sirius le fixa quelques instants puis bondit avec grâce sur la table, enjambant plats et élèves pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Peter.

- Comme ça, tu peux t'asseoir sans avoir marché et tu n'es même pas impoli ! S'écria fièrement Sirius, enchanté par l'expression mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice de son Mumus …

- Sirius…Soupira Remus en lui souriant cependant avec reconnaissance puis il s'avança vers la table mais ne l'atteint jamais. Il s'évanouit brusquement, tombant dans les bras de James qui s'était précipité pour le rattraper …

…_**SB/RL…**_

Quand Remus entrouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'un lac bleu nuit. Les yeux de Sirius. Il ne sentit qu'une douce caresse sur sa joue. La main de Sirius. Il n'entendit qu'une respiration sur son visage. Le souffle de Sirius. Il tenta de bouger son corps, mais cela ne donna aucun résultat. Sirius était étalé de tout son long sur lui … Remus ne put retenir un léger sourire. Sirius serait toujours ce grand gaillard collant en manque d'amour ! Enfin, il ne se souvenait pas que Sirius se soit jamais allongé contre James après que celui-ci soit tombé durant un match de quidditch …

- Hey, Siri …

Sirius bougea, resserrant son étreinte autour de Remus, mais ne se réveilla pas. Le sourire enchanté de Remus s'élargit et il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Sirius. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement et bougea inconsciemment pour approfondir le contact. Remus laissa échapper un petit rire, puis fit glisser sa main froide dans le cou de Sirius qui frémit mais ne se déroba pas. La main de Remus passa doucement sous le T-shirt de Padfoot et caressa doucement le torse du brun … Remus laissait sa main découvrir le corps de son ami, à peine conscient que son geste était totalement inhabituel entre de simples amis.

Sirius gémit plus franchement, et Remus eut un soubresaut de lucidité, se rendant compte que ses caresses étaient entièrement déplacées. Il tenta de retirer sa main mais celle-ci était coincé entre son corps et celui-ci de Sirius qui avait bougé. Une légère panique s'infiltra en lui. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce et le voyait la main sous le haut de Sirius…. Il allait passer pour un pervers abusant des personnes endormies ! Et Merlin, si Sirius se réveillait et le trouver entrain de le toucher de la sorte ? Il allait … Godric lui vienne en aide !

Allongé sur Remus, Sirius se hurlait dessus intérieurement, il n'aura pas pu retenir ce satané gémissement ? A cause de lui, Remus avait cessé sa douce torture… Quand son Mumus avait voulu retirer sa main, il n'avait pas pu s'empêché de bouger de telle façon que la dite main reste coincé entre eux, reposant délicatement sur son torse. Puis Sirius réfléchit. Réellement et totalement. Si Remus désirait le caresser, c'était qu'il … l'aimait plus que comme un ami, non ? Alors s'il réagissait, dans son sommeil bien sûr, et que sa bouche venait à glisser sur le visage de Remus, il obtiendrait peut être un de ses délicieux gémissements qu'il rêvait d'entendre ? Hum… Mais ce n'était pas bien de profiter de la faiblesse temporaire de son Moony adoré … Hum… C'était trop tentant ! Sirius bougea encore tout contre le corps de Remus, sa bouche atteint le visage du petit brun qui se figea, se demandant si son ami ne serait pas entrain de faire un rêve érotique … La bouche de Sirius glissa sur la joue du lycan, vint effleurer son nez, se posa sur ses fines paupières, revint sur la seconde joue, et finit par atterrir toute en douceur contre celle de Remus qui s'était figé. Puis doucement, Sirius sortit sa langue qui redessina le contour des lèvres de son amour, Remus laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un « Oh » surpris, et Sirius profita honteusement de l'occasion pour faire pénétrer sa talentueuse langue dans l'antre chaude. Un soupir de pur bonheur échappa aux deux jeunes hommes. Et Remus laissa de côté tous ses doutes, toutes ses réticences pour passer un bras autour du cou de Sirius, afin de le rapprocher plus près de lui, sa seconde main toujours coincé entre eux. Sirius, oubliant totalement de faire l'endormi, passa ses bras sous le corps de Remus pour l'encercler de ses bras, ramenant leurs corps au plus proche … Leurs langues bataillaient férocement, des gémissements rauques et étouffés leur échappant avec délice.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, Sirius laissant son front reposer contre celui de Remus …

- Euh … Commença Remus

- Chut…

Remus sourit doucement et se rendormit, épuisé mais luttant contre ce sommeil qui l'empêchait de rester pour parler des événements pour le moins inhabituels avec Sirius … Evidemment, Morphée l'emporta, malgré les efforts désespéré du joli loup-garou.

- Sirius, si tu n'es pas là quand …je …me … réveil…lerai, je te …tue. Bafouilla Remus en sombrant dans le sommeil sous le sourire attendri de Sirius.

Quand Remus s'éveilla de nouveau, Sirius n'était plus là. Remus laissa un lourd soupir lui échapper. Il aurait préféré aller embrasser encore Sirius plutôt que de devoir le tuer. Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse …

Remus se leva discrètement, enfila ses vêtements, et se faufila hors de l'infirmerie avant que l'infirmière est la mauvaise idée de lui donner une autre potion infecte à boire …

Lançant un tempus, Remus entreprit de se diriger vers la grande salle, la faim le tenaillant. Mais alors qu'il tentait de passer les portes, Joël l'accosta :

- Salut Remus.

- Joël. Salua le jeune lycanthrope, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait avec Sirius alors qu'il draguait Joël…

- Je me disais que peut être … on pourrait commencer les révisions que tu m'as proposé ce soir ?

- Euh …Ce soir, je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais être occupé… Disons, demain à la bibliothèque vers 14h30 ?

- D'accord. Et je voulais savoir si je pouvais emmener Mathilde avec moi ?

- Euh …C'est une fille que j'aime…bien.

- Oh. Sourit Remus, un éclair de compréhension l'envahissant.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problème. C'est une méthode de drague intéressante … Si James si était pris comme ça avec Lily, il aurait surement eu des résultats plus rapidement.

Le jeune Joël rougit et remercia un Remus soulagé, heureux que Joël n'est pas remarqué ce que son invitation pouvait cachée … Sa méthode de drague était peut être un peu trop subtil … Mais, pour le coup, il en remerciait le ciel, car il n'avait strictement aucune envie de supporter ce Joël qui même s'il était gentil n'était pas assez … hum…. Pas assez Sirius… Il rougit en pensant cela, puis se secoua la tête, et poussa les portes de la grande pour se diriger vers Peter et James.

- Salut !

- Hey, Moony ! Répondit Peter alors que James continuait sa discussion avec une Lily qui adressa un sourire à Remus, indiquant qu'elle en savait plus que les deux garçons sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie … Etait-elle rentrée alors qu'il … que Sirius… que …. Il rougit furieusement et Lily éclata de rire. James se figea puis tourna la tête et aperçut enfin Remus. Il se jeta sur lui et le palpa de manière presque indécente pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais son inspection fur arrêté par un Sirius furieux qui éloigna les mains indiscrètes de James loin du corps de son Mumus …

Poussant James, Sirius se glissa tout contre Remus qui lui sourit doucement et chuchota :

- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

- Non. J'étais aux toilettes. Petit problème technique. Chuchota d'une voix sensuelle et déplacée Sirius qui reçut un coup sur la tête comme réponse.

- Il faudra qu'on mette les choses au clair, Siri… Lui chuchota Remus, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner Sirius.

- Evidemment. Avec joie. Avec impatience j'attends ce moment. Fanfaronna Sirius alors qu'il était terrifié intérieurement. Mettre les choses au clair ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-ce une bonne chose ou non ? Il jeta un coup d'anxieux à James qui lui retourna un sourire confiant.

Peter lui tapota sur l'épaule, lui chuchotant un « Courage, vieux loup. Tu vas l'avoir, ton Remus ! » alors que Remus se faisait kidnappé par une infirmière furieuse que son patient favori soit parti comme un voleur …

- T'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! Lui cria Remus en se faisant embarquer avec bien plus d'assurance qu'il n'en possédait réellement.

Sirius se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son siège, et soupira très fortement, faisant s'envoler les miettes de pain se trouvant sur son assiette. Le diner s'achevait dans le calme, Sirius discutant fébrilement avec Peter d'un plan pour être sur que Remus et lui s'avouent un amour éternel, James écoutant les conseils que Lily lui prodiguait pour aider Sirius et Remus à se mettre ensemble, Alice chuchotant à Franck les dernières nouvelles concernant l'évolution du couple Sirius et Remus… Au final, toute la table discutait de Remus … Si celui-ci l'avait su, nul doute qu'il aurait rougi jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

…_**SB/RL/SB…**_

Remus poussa doucement la porte du dortoir pour découvrir Peter perchait sur les épaules de Sirius essayant d'atteindre un cahier coincé dans le lustre centrale de leur dortoir. James assis au pied du lit de Peter tapotant fébrilement la carte du Maraudeur à la recherche d'on ne sait trop qui … Surement Severus.

- Hey Mus ! L'apostropha Peter du haut de son perchoir.

- Oui ?

- Tu me passes ma baguette, s'il te plait ?

- Tu es monté là haut sans baguette ?

- Bah … J'arrivé pas à grimper sur les épaules de Sirius avec … Je n'arrêtai pas de le donner des coups. Il n'aurait pas fallu que je lui crève un œil.

- Il est sûr que cela aurait dommage. Sirius avec un œil en moins…

- Ah ! L'horreur !

- Tiens ! Sourit Remus en passant la dite baguette à Peter qui le remercia et donna un coup dans le cahier qui retomba dans un bruit sourd sur la tête de Sirius sous les éclats de rire de Remus et Peter.

Quand Peter eut rejoint la terre ferme, il fut accoster par James qui tout en baragouinant un salut à Remus, lui demanda un conseil pour piéger les Serpentards …

Sirius entraina Remus sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort d'isolement. Il inspira un grand coup puis lâcha :

- Parlons.

- Hum … Fut l'unique d'un Remus soudainement beaucoup plus intimidé.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre les choses en main. Je ne regrette nullement ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'infirmerie. Au contraire, j'aimerai pouvoir le refaire encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et …

- J'ai compris l'idée, Siri ! Se moqua Remus.

- Mais pas que dans l'infirmerie, évidemment !

- J'avais saisi …

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je veux t'embrasser encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore …. Mais pas que dans l'infirmerie ? Interrogea Remus.

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui.

- Oui Oui ?

- Oui Oui.

- Avec son beau taxi ?

Remus secoua la tête, amusé et se pencha doucement vers un Sirius figé qui le regarda avec envie se rapprocher de lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Remus s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de Sirius, son souffle réchauffant la bouche du jeune Black. Et l'héritier rebelle ne tint plus, il combla la distance les séparant, écrasant sa bouche contre celle de Remus avec passion, faisant basculer Remus sur le dos et se calant entre ses jambes… Puis tout ne fut plus que soupir, gémissements, cris et bonheur…

- Tu cois qu'ils font quoi ? Questionna James.

- Préfère pas savoir. Répondit Peter.

- Moi non plus en fait …

- …

- Tu crois que tout se passe bien pour Siri ?

- Tu veux aller vérifier peut être ? Ironisa Peter.

- Peut être un coup d'œil …

- James !

- Bah quoi …

- Idiot. De toute façon, t'es hétéro… T'aimerais surement pas ce que tu verrais …

- Toi non plus.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai rien proposé, andouille.

- Oh …

- Quand Lily saura ça ! S'écria Peter en sautant du lit de James sur lequel il était assis en compagnie de James, jouant une partie d'échecs que son adversaire était lamentablement entrain de perdre.

- Peter ! Reviens- là tout de suite !

- Ah ah ! Rit machiavéliquement le petit blond en s'enfuyant vers la salle commune dont il franchit la porte à toute vitesse courant vers la bibliothèque où il était sûr de trouver Lily …

**Epilogue :**

**Quelques mois plus tard.**

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Sirius était assis par terre, adossé contre le cadre en bois du lit de James, face à lui, assis en tailleur, Peter et Franck le regardaient. Un peu plus à gauche, les jambes étendus, James attendait patiemment tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Lily qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Alice et Jeanne, la petite amie de Peter, se trouvaient à sa droite…

- Le jeu de la bouteille. Proposa Franck.

- Refusé. Contra Sirius, peu enchanté à l'idée que qui que se soit d'autre que lui puisse embrasser Remus.

- Echec. Tenta Peter.

- Pitié, non … Pleurnicha James.

- Twister. Essaya de nouveau Peter.

- Refusé. S'opposa Sirius, encore peu enchanté à l'idée que qui que se soit d'autre que lui puisse se frotter contre Remus.

- Hum… Action ou Vérité ? Lâcha Alice.

- Oui ! S'écrièrent Franck, Peter, Jeanne, et Lily.

- Hum… Réfléchirent James et Sirius en échangeant un coup d'œil. Ils désiraient bien inflgier des gages aux autres mais craignaient ceux que les dits autres infligeraient à Remus et Lily.

- Espèces de possessifs à la noix ! Rit Peter.

- Possessif, moi ? Jamais. Nia fermement Sirius.

A cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit dévoilant un Remus souriant doucement…Il retira ses chaussures et s'approcha du cercle que formaient ses amis. Mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, ce dernier le tira sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son Mumus, et calant sa tête dans le cou de son amant …

- C'était bien ces cours particuliers ….Ronchonna le jeune Black.

- Passionnant.

Sirius grogna et mordit doucement le cou de Remus, qui se retourna pour lui donner un cou sur la tête.

- Tien toi bien ou je vais m'asseoir avec Franck !

- Méchant …

- Et il ose se prétendre comme une personne non-possessive … Se moqua Peter.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas possessif. Je veux bien que mon Moony, ou toi, ou James me prenaient mes affaires ! C'est juste que Remus est à moi. Et je ne le prête pas.

- Et Remus est ici. Souligna le dit Remus.

- Evidemment que tu es ici … Rit Sirius en se tordant le cou pour pouvoir embrasser l'objet de ses désirs.

- Bon, on joue ? Je commence ! S'écria Franck.

- Ok. Une question à Alice … Ordonna Peter, prenant la direction du jeu.

- Quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau, ici ?

- Action ! Se replia la jeune fille.

- Sors du dortoir. Va dans la salle commune et crie « J'aime Franck ! »

- Franck ! S'offusqua Alice en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est le jeu ! Sourit malicieusement le jeune homme.

- Sirius, enlève ta main de sous le pull de Remus… Pitié ! S'écria James.

- Pourquoi tu regardes où va ma main ?

- Sirius … Je m'en fiche de ta main. Mais le visage rouge de Remus se remarque plus facilement.

A ces mots, Remus rougit encore plus, et Sirius fusilla du regard James. Pendant ce temps, Alice avait cri son amour pour Franck dans la salle commune, choquant les personnes s'y trouvant…

- Je te le ferai payez, Franck …

- Alice un gage à Jeanne !

Et le jeu se déroula, entre fous rires, révélations, humiliations gentillettes, et soupirs désabusés … Jeanne avoua au grand jour être encore vierge, James se vit contraint d'aller voir Rusard et de lui avouer qu'il trouvait MissTeigne très sexy, Franck révéla avoir déjà couché avec un homme mais ne pas avoir été emballé, Remus se retrouva attaché par les pieds au lustre après avoir manqué tomber du dit lustre sur lequel il devait imiter King Kong, Lily chanta une chanson perverse mais James s'opposa à la danse que Sirius avait tenté d'associer au gage, Peter dut grimper sur le lit de Sirius et faire semblant de se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire sous les éclats de rires de tous, Sirius se retrouva entrain de déclarer au professeur Dumbledore qu'il adorait son pyjama et désirait un abonnement aux bonbons aux citrons …

- Lily. Une question à Remus. Sourit Peter.

- Quel est le secret de ta table de nuit ?

- Action ! Hurla presque Remus, voulant à tout prix préserver sa précieuse réserve de chocolat qu'il savait perdu si James, Peter et Sirius venait à en apprendre l'existence. .

- Dis à Sirius ce que tu m'as confié ce matin.

- Pardon ? Hors de question ! S'écria Remus en fusillant du regard une Lily très fière d'elle.

- Pas forcément à haute voix.

- Dis-moi ! Je veux savoir ! S'égosilla en retour Sirius.

Et ce fut un Remus rougissant qui se tourna sur les genoux de Sirius pour aller doucement chuchoter à son oreille un timide :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Répliqua par réflexe Sirius.

- Cool.

- Attends. QUOI ? Hurla Sirius.

- Mes oreilles, pitié.

- Répète, Moony.

- Je t'aime. Rougit Remus.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime.

- Enco…

- Mais tu es sourd, ou quoi ?

- Allez une dernière fois. L'implora Sirius.

- Je t'aime

- Enco…

- Sirius !

**FIN**

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé … Catastrophe ou réussite ? ^^


End file.
